


Go to sleep

by Iamthenight55



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthenight55/pseuds/Iamthenight55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I girl wakes up in heaven with no memory of dying. She flashes back to the night of her death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go to sleep

“Hey, I’m Jesse, what are you in for?” 

She looked up to see a young man, maybe in his early twenties, standing above her. He reached out a large hand to help her stand up. It was odd, the last thing she remembered was getting into bed with a book, but now she seemed to be standing in what looked like a waiting room. 

“What?”

“How did you end up here?” 

“Here? Where? What’s going on?”

“Jeez Jesse, they don’t REALIZE they’re up here, don’t you remember? Sorry, it’s his first day on the job. I’m Rachel.”

She spun around to face the source of the aggravated voice. 

“Um, hi Rachel.”

“And you are?”

She stood still as she took in the new arrival, only felt slightly enormously self-conscious standing next to the shorthaired Swedish-esque practical Victoria Secret model. 

“Um, I’m Dia.”

“Hello Dia, and welcome to heaven.”

“Excuse me?”

“Well, this is more like a half-way point I guess. You can think of it as an airport: you die, you come here, and then you get on the ‘plane’ to you know, heaven.”

It seemed completely ridiculous that she was able to say that so casually

“So… I’m dead?”

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that.”

“Jesse! SHUT UP.”

“FINE. I was just trying to help.”

“You are dead though, and if you want to move on we need to know how it happened.”

“Move on?”

“Yeah, to heaven. Or… hell I guess. But that’s why we need to know how you died. Your file needs to be processed before you can leave and move on.”

“But I don’t remember dying.”

“Yes you do, just think harder.”

“The last thing I remember is getting into bed. I guess I must have fallen asleep. I think I remember dreaming. Or maybe it was a nightmare…” 

000

Dia suddenly found herself in a forest. The light was dim and she could just barely make out the shapes of the large fronds that hung all around her, dripping with condensation. Moisture seemed to hang in the air and made breathing difficult. She could feel the soft earth underneath her bare feet and dug her toes in deeper, relishing the feeling of its chill against her warm skin. But suddenly, the earth was dry and frozen rather than soft and cool, and the air most not simply heavy, but suffocating. She began gasping for air. But that only made the feeling of drowning more prominent. She fell on her hands and knees, dizzy from the lack of oxygen. As the frozen ground stung her skin she too seemed to freeze. Never before had she felt this sense of helplessness, of cold and of struggling for air. Her tears began to blur her vision, and they burned on her frozen skin. The girl was resigned to death, but seeing a tree several feet from her, she had one thought: escape. To climb the tree would be to escape the suffocating atmosphere and poisonous earth of the forest. The climb the tree would be to save herself. So she crawled. She crawled to the tree, each movement more painful than the last, each scrape of her skin against the once comforting earth torture. She choked back further tears. They hurt too much. As the girl grasped the first branch of the tree she cried out in pain as the bark pierced her dry, frozen skin. She pulled herself up from the ground, whimpering in pain. Grabbing the branch with her other hand, she braced her frail body against the trunk and cringed as the raw skin on her feet rubbed up against the bark. She continued to climb, going from one branch to the next as her skin continued to crack and bleed from its contact with the tree. Her muscles burned from the effort, but she continued climbing even as her grip began to loosen. Dia breathed hard as she hugged the trunk once she had reached the top. Painful as it was, she needed to rest. Dia squinted up at the glaring sun. Her body began to warm up, and she was almost able to forget about her aching muscles and the cuts and bruises on her limbs. The pleasurable feeling of relaxation in her limbs brought about by the warmth of the sun was cut short as its brightness intensified. What was at first a welcome heat now began to burn. Her skin became even more raw as it cooked in the sun, and the bark heated up in turn. Dia was unable to hold onto the tree any longer. And so she fell. Her body flailed as she plummeted towards the ground. Staring up at the sky she waited for the impact, and time seemed to slow down as her back crashed into the earth with a resounding thud. She lay there, stunned, until the poisonous earth became too much for her raw skin. The beaten down girl began to rise in another attempt at escaping the misery that was the foreign world. But her hand slipped, and she followed. She began tumbling down the hill, every attempt at stopping her fall resulting in further injury. So she brought her scrawny arms in close and shut her eyes tight, waiting for the halting motion of her fall to slow. She could feel her body colliding with tree trunks and rocks on her way down the hill, their sharp edges cutting into her further and the blunt force of the collisions bruising her sore muscles. She suddenly felt her body being lifted into the air and she opened her eyes in surprise to find herself plummeting off a cliff and into a large body of dark, murky water. Pain shot through her body as she crashed into the water. Her cuts stung as the water washed over them, and she could see large purple bruises coming up on her skin. She would have to swim to the shore if she wanted to breathe, to survive. But she was so tired, so spent. So she stared up through the murkiness, watching the rays of sunlight dance through the water, and she thought about just letting go. She thought about just staring at the dancing sunlight until she ran out of air. She didn’t want to swim. She didn’t want to fight anymore. She just wanted to sleep.

000

Dia’s eyes shot open. She was in bed. She was lying on her back, staring at her ceiling fan. The girl sat up in her bed, stunned. And she heard a raspy voice snicker beside her. She felt his body come close, until his lips were brushing her ear. 

“What’s wrong? Were you dreaming? Did I wake you?”

She shook her head. She willed her body to move, to run. But she couldn’t.

“No? Must’ve been a nightmare then.”

A cold blade pressed against her neck.

“Shhh. Everything’s ok now. You can just… go to sleep.”

And then it was over.

 

000

 

“So, do you remember how you died?”

Dia stared down at her hands.

“Yes. He killed me. Now I can sleep.”


End file.
